


Alternate uses for the Control Panel

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: I have discovered that drawing explicit fanart is very relaxing, but you can't even say the word 'butt' on tumblr, so again.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Alternate uses for the Control Panel

**Author's Note:**

> She eats dirt and bones so it seems naive to hope she'd clean the console after this, but she Really should because it's about to get very messy. 
> 
> I may revisit this one eventually and draw it out less cartoony, but this is honestly more of a rough sketch. No attempts to make the tardis interior correct were made, i honestly just needed something convenient to tie him to.

Also, It's very hard to take reference shots of yourself to test perspective and proportions when you aren't in possession of the body parts you're having problems with. S'all i'm saying. 


End file.
